


The Sun's Moon

by AxialxisCielo



Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! One Shot [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Arcobaleno - Freeform, Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Italian Mafia, Unrequited Love, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialxisCielo/pseuds/AxialxisCielo
Summary: Reborn is known as a cold and emotionless hitman. One would be shocked just to see his smile and lot wonders if he had emotions at all.But of course he does, he is a human after all. He even fell in love once. She was his love. His moon.
Relationships: Reborn/Original Female Characters
Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! One Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074749
Kudos: 8





	The Sun's Moon

Reborn was already the greatest hitman before he became Arcobanelo. He was known to be the perfect hitman that could finish any mission given to him. Some even call him heartless and have no emotion at all, judging by the way he never hesitated to kill. They never known, that even the most ruthless hitman can have a feeling called love.

No one knew, except himself, that he was in love with a woman named Luna. Reborn met her during one of his visits to some bar in the countryside. She was a civilian. The fact that made Reborn kept his feeling to her. He did not want to expose her to danger.

She was a beautiful girl, with long brown hair and green eyes. Her smile was so bright, she looked like an angel herself. Her voice is sweet and gentle, it gave Reborn a warm feeling that he never knew before. He always visited her bar every time he was free. Looking at her silently, admiring his love from afar.

It was a year after he met Luna. He finally decided to tell her his feelings. He will propose to her. But a mission came in the way, a mission that will overturn his life. In this so-called mission, he became one of the Arcobaleno. 

The curse was like a death sentence to the poor hitman. Admiring her from afar is one thing, but to have a form of baby. He knew that he would never be able to be with her. A lot of things will change in his life, but all that matters to him that time is Luna. 

He was furious, but with no one to blame. It was never his type to believe in fate but now he is cursing it every breath he takes. He was furious, sad, and angry, yet he felt a slight relief. Luna would never know the dark side of the world, about the underground society, the mafia. 

Yet it was not enough to calm his anger and console his sadness. But what can he do, fate had dictated, and he was nothing more than a pawn to fate. He did one thing that he never knew he would do in his life. He ran away.

He ran from his friends, his family. He ran from his life. He erased all records about him. He hid somewhere no one could find him. He continued to live like that for years. But the loneliness and pain became more and more unbearable.

After the long years, he finally went out from his hiding place. He braced himself to accept his fate. He decided to visit her bar. He walked the roads carefully, tracing back his memories. In the most painful days of his life these last few years he always dreamt of coming back to her bar and saw Luna smiling and welcoming him.

But what welcomed him now is something he never expected. In the exact place the bar is supposed to be there’s another shop, a Bakery. There were no longer noises coming from the bar but instead a sweet smell of bread. 

Trying to keep his calm, he asked a man near him. Hoping that he just got lost but he knew the truth. There’s no way he would forget the way to her bar. But still he needs a confirmation. He can’t throw his hope away. Even the possibility is near zero.

“What happened to a bar that’s supposed to be here?”

“Oh, Luna’s? It closed two years ago. She got caught up in some mafia war or something and died. The bar is given to her cousins, but they decide to make it a bakery.”

_DIED. MAFIA WAR._

Those words echoed again and again in his mind. Dead. His love is dead. She was no longer here. She is no longer breathing. He desperately wanted for her to be saved but now she’s dead.

“Hey Kid, you okay?”

“Can you show me her grave?”

The man led the way to her grave. With every step he took, he felt his heart hurt more and more. He even trembled. The walk was long, it feels like the time slowed down to mock him. The decision he made back then, and his cowardly action that led to her death.

After what felt like hours, they finally arrived. The man sensed Reborn sorrow and decided to leave him alone. Reborn just stands there, looking at the beautiful grave with dull eyes. Minutes passed, tears finally rolled down from his onyx eyes. Nothing can contain his sadness and sorrow anymore. 

For the first time in his life, he cried. There are no sobs. No complaints. No words. Just a silent cry. Unspeakable feelings and regrets. Soundless sorrow. 


End file.
